


"Pretend Not to Have Met"

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Tumblr SU prompts [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: My friend is so determined to fix me up with somebody better than my string of casual coffee date/hookup partners that I didn’t have the heart to tell her, after she set us up for a blind date, that I actually met you six months ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pretend Not to Have Met"

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I just wasn't feeling this fic enough to finish it, but you should be pleased to know it all ends in cuddling (Amethyst is ace).

Somewhere between Pearl’s sixth coffee and eighth page, Garnet spoke.

 

“Hmm?” Pearl said, not looking up. She was in a groove now, just two more pages and she would be done with this stupid essay. She was still mad her professor had forced her to write in _support_ of low cost expendable launch vehicles.

 

“I said, I have found you a date.”

 

That broke Pearl’s concentration, and she squinted up from her laptop screen.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Pearl worried her lip, considering. It had been months and months of getting over her ex before Pearl would even say yes to a date, and now it had been months more of disappointing conversation or downright bizarre interactions. One date with a girl from her vector calculus class had somehow devolved into a robot building competition. They were still friends--but only friends.

 

So she was on a break from dating, for now. Except Garnet… Garnet was weirdly great at setting people up. Like, there was a facebook group called “Square Hair, Full Hearts, Can’t Lose.” So far her record was at three engagements and one break up, which had actually ended up being a “we both want to be poly but couldn’t tell the other person” situation. Garnet counseled them through it, and now they were in a very happy triad.

 

But Garnet had never tried to set Pearl up before, and they were roommates. So whoever she picked… must be great.

 

“Okay,” Pearl said. “When’s the date?”

 

~~

 

She should have known from the start.

 

To get to Bernie’s, her blind date’s choice of location, one had to descend under a tattoo parlor. That should have been the first clue. The second should have been the enticing wafts of piss that grew stronger and stronger with every step. The third should have been the music, some wailing screeching mess of discordant nonsense.

 

And if that wasn’t enough, Pearl recognized her date right away. She was sitting at the bar, playing on the game screen perched there to fool drunks into spending dollar bills in between draughts. Her tattered grey jeans rode low enough Pearl could see her frayed purple underwear, and the rest of her was obscured by a wild mess of lilac hair. But Pearl recognized her nonetheless.

 

For a moment she considered just--leaving. But she thought of what Garnet would say (or more likely, wouldn’t say--) and Pearl stuck her chin up and walked to the bar.

 

“Excuse me,” she said. She could see now that her date was playing the porn version of “spot the differences.” Vulgar.

 

“Ahhh, shit yeah!” said her date, punching a fist into the air. “One of them’s always the nipple, I keep forgetting.”

 

“Excuse me,” Pearl said again.

 

The other woman spun on the bar stool to face Pearl, eyes still alight with her victory. When she saw Pearl, however, her expression fell.

 

“Uh?” she said. “Pearl, right? Can you like, move? I’m waiting for a date.”

 

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“And it’s like, a Garnet set up… she’s like psychic? You know, ‘Square Hair, Full Hearts, Can’t--’”

 

“Yes,” Pearl hissed. “I know of Garnet.”

 

“Soooo… Can you move, then?”

 

“I am your date.”

 

“That’s funny.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“What??”

 

She knew the girl--Amethyst, Pearl remembered finally--was playing over their last date in her mind, just like Pearl was. Within minutes of entering the coffee shop,

 

 


End file.
